


The usual conversations

by xieathe



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Metalocalypse, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieathe/pseuds/xieathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three very busy men stop for a moment to have a normal phone conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The usual conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom has ruined me, basically, and the idea of Phil Coulson and Charles Ofdensen being Agent Kay's sons was too much crack _not_ to play with. So fight me.

[ring, ring]

“You’re late. I expected you twenty minutes ago.”

“There was an issue with a fan that required my attention. It’s been dealt with. Did you get the album?”

“I did. Track 7 felt a bit samey to their last work, but Track 12 is their best to date, I think.”

“I’ll let the boys know. You should come up sometime; they keep asking about you and the others.”

“Maybe later. We’ve got some issues to take care of down here, and Banner hasn’t quite recovered from our last visit. You know how it goes.”

“Speaking of your team, I may need some of them next week. We have a big concert coming up in Odense. I expect we’ll need clean up.”

“That can be arranged. I’ve got a few men who would -- hold on, incoming call.”

“All right boys, we need to make this quick. We’ve got an infestation on our hands and Jay can only take care of himself for so long. How are things?”

“Good, good. The record label has finally stopped breathing down my neck with the latest release. Thinking of taking a day off.”

“I’ll be in Bermuda next week if you want to stop by. Setting up another base of operations in the Caribbean; think you could give the books a look over?”

“I did say I was taking a day off.”

“I never see you two anymore. Why not stop by New York? We could get a coffee.”

“Oh, the alien kind or the regular?”

“Alien.”

“I should be able to fit that into my schedule. Friday?”

“The Director should be back by then. I think I can get away for an hour.”

“Great! I’ll see you both at 3 p.m. sharp. Now I have to go before we lose half a block.”

[click]

“I should be going, too. Nathan’s yelling; that’s never a good sign. I’ll see you Friday, Phil.”

“You, me and dad. Just like old times. Oh, and thanks again for the album. I’m sure the Director will love it.”

“You said that last time.”

“It has to happen eventually. Bye, Charles.”

“Bye.”

[click]


End file.
